Angel
by tenkage onna
Summary: Hush little angel, don't you cry, I'm going to make it hurt to fly. Jan/Allne onesided..ish AU


idk. it was an idea i had for a while, only this one was warped more.

warning: au, rape, character death, gore, shouta, hinted sex, shounen ai.  
inspiration: a rhyme my gf yuuchan told me. and the song "evolution" by ayumi hamasaki.  
reasons: i'm a sick child (shrugs)  
rating: M.  
pairing: jan(jean)/allen (onesided)  
summary: "hush little angel, dont you cry...i'm going to make it hurt to fly."  
disclaimer: not mine, never will be.

enjoy? i dont know why i wrote it as jan and arren, it just seemed to fit.

lllllllllll

Through the crackling of the fire, one could barely hear the soft whimpers. If anyone were alive to hear them that is. Laying about were the bodies of nobles and exorcists, in various conditions and shapes, but all dead. In the midst of this gore, only two people were alive. A young boy, maybe twelve at best was sitting back, bruised and cut hands supporting his battered and blood spattered body. Messy brown hair blew gently in the wind, tanned face devoid of color. Wide horror stricken blue eyes stared up at cold gold eyes, which stared back coolly.

"W-Why....? Arren..." he choked, the heat taking its tole on his weak body.

A teenager with snowy white hair and sharp horns protruding from his head looked down at the boy, gray lips holding a soft smile. Across his forehead ran a series of crosses, the sign of the Noah, but on his body was the uniform of the Exorcists, the prince's body guards. He regarded the well dressed but ratty boy before him, contemplating.

"Because it is my job, Jan. You need to die." he explained, voice cold and icy.

Jan flinched back, shaking his head slowly. He didn't want to believe that Allen was going to kill him. He couldn't accept that he was a Noah. "Why!! Y-You were my friend!" he cried, tears jumping to his eyes.

Allen tilted his head gently. "Was I? Or was that Arren? We aren't the same person dear Jan." he murmured, taking a step forward, his boot crunching on the rubble of the destroyed castle. The brunette didn't move, just stared helplessly, pleadingly, up into Allen's cold golden eyes. "Arren...you're still Arren!" he whispered, closing his eyes tightly. "You're still my best friend! You saved Leo, you protected me, you...!" he choked on the smoke in the area, coughing weakly.

Allen hummed and knelt down. "Leo wasn't ever alive. He was mine." reaching out, he cupped the dirty boy's cheek. "If you keep yelling, you'll go into another fit. Your body is weak after all."

Looking up with hazy and betrayed cobalt eyes, the brunette wheezed, trying to breath through his own sickness, and the smoke. He didn't have the energy to bat at the hand that cradled his cheek with deceptive care. "Arren..."

"I'm Allen."

"You're still Arren....you have to be, I still..." his eyes welled up more, and he bit his lip hard.

Allen blinked and tilted his head to one side. "You still love me? Even after I killed your trusted friends and family? Even though I'm going to kill you?"

Jan's face lit up with crimson, and his eyes widened in horror. "I-I don't...!"

A soft chuckle was almost drowned out by the flames. "Don't lie. I already know. You always looked at me with such big trusting eyes. I wonder how you can still do that." he hummed. "Do you still believe I'll turn back into Arren and spare you?" he asked, leaning in to whisper in the boy's ear.

Jan tensed up, face redder than any red out there, heart pounding away. Allen smirked at the feeling of the boy's heart slamming into his chest, which was pressed to his own. "I wouldn't bet on it." he cooed softly, delighting in how that heart beat stopped for a split second, and breath hitched. Pulling away, he took in the sight of the silently crying boy before him. Tears streamed freely down dirty brown cheeks, cutting tracks in blood and dirt. A swollen red lip stuck out a little, mouth opened just a bit. Two betrayal filled eyes peered out from ruffled hair.

It was adorable, Allen thought. Perfectly kissable even. Even though the boy still glowed with a detestable holy light, as the prince always did on this day of October thirty first, and even though Allen hated crying children. Jan was different. He always had been. And while it would kill the boy if he did it, all he wanted to do was kiss him until he trusted him for even a moment. To do things to the boy, no child should ever have to face.

Smiling down at the broken boy, Allen pushed him back, weak arms cracking under the rough treatment. Hitting the ground with a thud, Jan didn't try to fight off the Noah that leaned over him. Lips were caught in a demanding kiss, one which Jan refused to be apart of. When he wouldn't open his mouth for Allen, his bottom lip was bitten brutally, sharp fangs going through the soft flesh. Shrieking, the brunette allowed Allen to have his way, blood and saliva running down his chin.

He didn't want this...

But Allen didnt care, and he took what he wanted from the boy. Pulling away, he smiled sweetly down at the sobbing boy. "You always liked the rhymes I made up, didn't you?"

Jan didn't answer, couldn't, with his bottom lip burning and bitten tongue bleeding. Allen plowed on. "I have a new one for you, your last one really."

As the flames grew higher, and the holy light in Jan began to dim, Allen took what he wanted from the boy. Every cry of agony, every whimper, every plead for mercy was like music to his ears. He grinned widely.

"Hush little angel, don't you cry...I'm going to make it hurt to fly." he whispered softly in the writhing boy's ear.

And suddenly, Jan went still. Blood pooled slowly around his half naked body, and big lackluster cobalt eyes stared up blankly, tears still sliding down messy cheeks. Skin began to go from the holy white, to pale peach, to white very slowly. Above the body, Allen frowned softly, pulling his blood stained hand from the boy's chest, crushing the still beating heart as he removed it. All around them, the shimmering gold walls that protected the holy capital dropped, and screams cut through the air as akuma invaded the city.

Looking down at the dead body, Allen felt a little disappointed. "He's gone, isn't he..." he hummed quietly.

Even though he wasn't in his white form, Arren still felt terrible for what Allen had done to his charge, the sweet (but obnoxiously selfish) prince. Standing up, Allen sighed and glanced around briefly, ignoring how his Exorcist uniform slowly faded to a similar knee length coat. He had an army to command after all, even though the akuma didn't need any real commands since all the fighting forces had been destroyed by Rhode and himself.

Walking away, he tried not to think of the body that still lay in a pool of crimson.

lllllll

CREEPY. poor jan...i always abuse him in my fics somehow.


End file.
